A Whole New Warmth
by multifandommaneuvergear
Summary: In the middle of a refugee camp, Korra learns that Mako is actually pretty good with children, specially mischievous, orphaned ones. She takes solace in watching him trying to comfort a little kid, telling how his life changed when a certain Avatar came along… Makorra.


**A Whole New Warmth**

**Fandom: **Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Makorra, hinted Bopal

_In the middle of a refugee camp, Korra learns that Mako is actually pretty good with children, specially mischievous, orphaned ones. She takes solace in watching him trying to comfort a little kid, telling how his life changed when a certain Avatar came along…_

…

The Earth Kingdom was once again in turmoil, after the cities began waging seemingly futile rebellions against Kuvira's forces. Some of them failed, and received grave repercussions; some of them managed to escape the tyranny-ruled cities, and managed to set camp in uncharted territory.

Korra watched all around her as families, driven out of their homes, created make-shift ones with tents. She watched as the whole community tried to make do with the resources, creating mini-market places and even hospitals.

The Air Nation, the remaining of Su Yin's Metal Clan, and several forces from Republics City were quick to extend their help in the refugee camp, passing out relief goods and offering protection. After all – it was only a matter of time before Kuvira's forces would get to them. Although preferably they'd be given time to execute a well-orchestrated plan, but they were unsure of time's loyalties at the moment.

Everyone was busy contributing to the welfare of the community. Even Bolin, fresh out of the horrors of reeducation camp, was helping to set out tents. He was a tough kid with a gentle soul, Korra knew. And Opal was right beside him, keeping him smiling.

On the far end of the dirt road, they were distributing packed goods to each family – one pack per family was the rule. The resources were scarce at the moment, with their movements around the Kingdom limited, so everyone had to comply with the rules. Her eyes drifted to the steadfast man passing around pack per pack. His hair was back to its spiky origins after being temporarily released from his guard duties, and his amber eyes were stern and focused. The sight of him still gave her an uneasy feeling, as if her insides were waging war between warmth and shivers.

Then she noticed a small figure creeping seamlessly between the adults and the stacks of boxes containing the supplies. He looked no older than eight – the same age Mako was when he was orphaned. His clothes were tattered and loose against his frighteningly skinny frame. He peeked into an opened box, looked left and right, and with expert quietness began to reach into it and grab a pack.

"Whoa there," Korra was started by the voice, and apparently, so was the little kid. Mako managed to catch to pint-sized crook, and for a moment, Korra was nervous at what he might do. After all, he didn't take to Kai so well at first, considering his thieving origins. He was once like that, a mere crook in the streets, forced to extreme means in order to keep himself and his brother alive. His senses were keen on their ways, and it was hard for them to slip by him.

For a moment, he thought he would scold the kid and turn him in, showing no mercy. He was immune to criminals, after all. But instead, he just knelt down, and ever so gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey kid, you don't have to worry about it," he explained gently, "we'll give your family one, there'll be enough for all of you."

But the kid just stood there, with innocently grim eyes. He fisted the hem of his tattered shirt together with both hands, and looked down timidly. He knew he was in trouble, and he was scared.

"I get it," Mako took a pack, opened it, and began rummaging its content. "You've lost your family, haven't you?"

The kid nodded. Korra's heart sank. And the hurt in Mako's eyes was evident too. He wasn't one who was in touch with his emotions, she's proven that. After all, all those hard years growing up in the streets, he had to learn to fend for himself and his brother. If he showed even the slightest fear, gangs could easily bully him around. Plus, Bolin would be afraid, too. Naturally he would look up to his older brother. If he saw his brother unafraid even in the scariest of moments, he would see no reason to be scared himself. Maybe Mako did get scared and sad, but Korra figured he might've been hard-wired to keep it all in, for the sake of his little brother. And she guessed it was hard to let go of habits you've had growing up.

"Was it Kuvira?" Mako asked.

The kid stiffened in fear, but nodded. His parents must have been one of the rebels, Korra figured.

"What's your name, kid?"

The little boy just stood there, silently, lips trembling. He began running his hands up and down his opposite arms. He was cold.

"Here," Mako fished out a can of soup from the pack. Republic City's modernity managed to stuff enough preservatives in there to last the can years. It might not have been the healthiest, but it's not like they had much of a choice. With his bending, Mako began heating the can. He grabbed a plastic spoon that also came with the pack. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the can, so the kid wouldn't feel the heat too much. Mako handed it to the kid, and he began gulping it down all too fast.

"Whoa, there, kid! Slow down," he chuckled, "your stomach might get too shocked from how fast you're going!"

But the kid just chuckled and gave him a warm smile. Mako took his canteen of water and let the kid drink from there. He let out a satisfied sigh from the cool water that trickled down his dry throat.

Finally, the kid broke his silence. "I want my family back."

Mako frowned, and for a moment, Korra thought, from the look in his eyes he was going to slip into a state of pain. But he ricocheted at the very last moment, and gave a strong smile. "Everyone here, they're your family now! Doesn't Grandma Song let the other orphaned kids sleep at her tent at night? Didn't Old Man Yang give some of his son's old clothes away to the other kids?"

Mako ruffled the kid's hair. "Things may look bad now. But it won't stay the same forever. You know when I was a kid, I lived in the streets, too. My brother and I didn't have anything to eat, and we didn't have a home. Nobody gave food to us, and nobody let us stay in _their_ homes."

"Where did you sleep?" the kid timidly asked.

Mako shrugged, "In the dumpster sometimes. The trash bags made good pillows."

The kid looked mortified, and Mako chuckled.

"But you're so important now, like, you're a cop? And you go saving and protecting people now."

"I told you, nothing stays bad forever. Things got better for me, and pretty soon, everything will get better for you. You can bet on it," Mako poked the kid's chest, and he smiled.

"When did things got better?"

"Well," Mako scratched his head, racking his brain for answers. "You've met the Avatar, haven't you?"

Korra felt herself getting flustered. She didn't expect his answer. Watching the kid nodding fervently only made her heart flutter more.

"Yeah! She's pretty awesome!" the kid replied with childish fervor.

"She is, isn't she?" Mako slightly smiled then heaved a sigh. "Ever since she came along in my life, everything started to become better."

The kid's smiled grew wider. "Yeah! She saved my life!"

Korra could feel the blush now, seeping through her blood and manifesting on her skin. She couldn't remember saving the kid, but after all she'd done the past few days, she couldn't possibly have remembered every face she encountered.

And watching Mako's face as he talked about her? It made her feel the kind of warmth she hadn't felt in years. She finally recognized it as the warmth she felt, back when he would still hold her hands and leave her kisses that sent chills up and down her body. But there was something new to it, something raw, like it was a bud under the sunlight.

She had never seen this side of him. And even though he was comforting another person, she felt at peace. Had she really made everything better for him? The thought reeled inside her head.

"Ever since I met her, my life hasn't been the same," Mako added, and it was enough to make her want to cry.

"Everything's gonna be okay with her here to protect us, right?"

Ah, and the kid and his complete complacency in her presence? It reminded her of all the times she thought the world didn't need her anymore, of all the times she thought she'd failed the people. One little kid thinking he was safe in her presence was enough to reassure her everything she's ever done was not futile. Being the Avatar was worth it.

"That's right," Mako assured the kid.

"Thanks, mister," the kid said finally, after finishing his can of soup.

"Sure thing, champ," Mako's eyes twinkled. "It's getting dark. You should be getting to bed by now."

The kid nodded, and began to scramble off.

"Hey – wait! Kid, you forgot the rest of your pack!" Mako yelled after him, and raised the pack.

Then the kid came scrambling back, and immediately grabbed the pack. He paused for a moment, looking at Mako, contemplating on what to do next. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around Mako's neck, and for the next few moments, he was stunned. But he wrapped his arms around the kid's back anyways. Korra new the warmth of those hands. They used to make her feel so at home.

The killed pulled away, and meekly thanked Mako. Then, he scrambled away with his pack. Mako was smiling in a way Korra had never seen him do before. It was as if she was seeing him in a new way, a way she never had in the past. It was like he radiated a whole new warmth in her heart.

And for the first time, she let herself succumb to how much she really missed him. How much she wanted to tell him her fears and just confide everything. How much she wanted him to wrap her arms around him and make her feel warm, even if it was just platonic. Even if in his heart he never wanted to be the way they were again, even if there were no more kisses in store for them.

Then, he ever so slowly turned his head towards her, and their eyes met. He was startled at first, maybe wondering whether she heard everything he said. But Korra smiled at him, glad that she was able to look into those amber eyes again. And every so slightly, he smiled back.

_"I'll always love you,_" they had once said to each other.

She was beginning to realize the truth behind her words. There was so much hope. For everything.

**The End**

_It turned out longer than planned because all my Makorra feels just started pouring out. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. I'd appreciate it if you told me how you felt about it.. _


End file.
